


Swathed in white and blue

by Little Giant (Destini)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Falling In Love, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, HiruHoshi, HoshiHiru, M/M, More like already deeply in love for a decade, Pining, Poetry, Possibly Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25549156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destini/pseuds/Little%20Giant
Summary: A poem/story(?) from Hirugami Sachirou's POV.There’s a dangerous part of me who finds relief in thatwho finds freedom in thatwho finds comfort in thathe’s everything I’ve ever believed inand nothing like I’ve imagined
Relationships: Hirugami Sachirou/Hoshiumi Kourai
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Swathed in white and blue

**Author's Note:**

> Read [Guiding Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22797739/chapters/54481114) probably.

Lip-bitten, frost-ridden, skin bruised by ice crystals

north for the summer, north for the winter

always forward and out of reach, I watch Kourai with pride

hoping he meets what he needs, flying to the other side

and wishing it’s warm enough for him there

Swathed in white and blue

Can’t a flock just be two?

The calls across the globe get snatched by the sea

I can still hear it underwater, something distorted for me

his voice drowned, reporting about feeling so alive

without my interruption.

There’s a piece of me lost somewhere in those waters

So deep down from where he soars, so far up I can’t see him anymore

There’s a dangerous part of me who finds relief in that

who finds freedom in that

who finds comfort in that

he’s everything I’ve ever believed in

and nothing like I’ve imagined

When I return his name and bluff it’s all the same

I can taste the doubt lingering in the heat of my throat, waiting to choke

out something I would not dare admit to even myself

like crashing from a thousand-meter-high fall

like the removal of a ten-year, immovable wall

like falling in love with someone else

Diamond dust like glitter

chipping in those wings that thrum like an engine

Unstolen kisses tasting bitter

slipping into a diary where his name on every page is mentioned

Sprawled notes about the structure of his heart

like is he too in pain with us _~~does he know that he’s a work of art~~_ ~~?~~ apart

does he know I’m always wondering how he works under my veneer

does he know I’m a doctor and not an engineer?

When Kourai’s wings spread and take him far

when the wind currents favor him

when he’s still above waters

when he’s a lone aircraft

is it alright?

isn’t it alright?

when he’s on my mind

when he’s on top of the world

when that world accepts the full force of him

When Kourai’s flown right where he needs to be

Swathed in white and blue

I’m merely dreaming of him like it’s second nature


End file.
